


Four Can Play at that Game

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Comeplay, Competitive Sexting, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Impala Sex, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Jimmy, Top Sam, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean and Jimmy are competitive but that's nothing new. What is new, however, is that they've put their competitive nature to use and have started sending sexy videos back and forth, trying to outdo the other. Of course, Sam and Cas might have something to say about their brother/boyfriend's antics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SPN Poly Bingo](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/). This square fill was Cas/Dean/Jimmy/Sam.  
> Check out the bingo if you're interested!

It started with Sam’s morning wood. Dean had woken up much earlier than Sam, which he never did unless Sam had the flu. But Sam hadn’t been sick the night before so this was just serendipitous that Dean woke up first. Sam, thankfully, han rolled over in the middle of the night and stretched out on his back, leaving Dean with plenty of room on their bed to roll over and climb out so he could pee.

Of course, when he crawled out of bed he caught sight of something he wasn’t sure should make him laugh or drool at little: Sam’s dick. Not just Sam’s dick (because goddamn that fuckin’ thing was not a laughing manner at all) but his dick perking up, bobbing slightly and pushing at the thin sheet that covered Sam’s waist. As Sam’s chest rose and fell so did his dick, peeking out of the sheet almost shyly, like the thing had a mind of its own. Dean snorted and grabbed his phone, recording a good fifteen or so seconds of Sam’s dick timidly poking the blanket before settling back down, then doing the same thing over and over again. He didn’t even really think before he sent it to both Cas and Jimmy, then padding into the bathroom to take care of his usual morning business.

Cas and Jimmy were Sam and Dean’s boyfriends. The four of them had only been doing this dating thing for the past three months or so, but so far they all got along fairly well. For years Sam and Dean had been happy being with only each other. It was…unconventional but it worked for them and they weren’t hurting anyone so what was the big deal. That was, of course, until they met Castiel. Castiel was a nurse, and more importantly the nurse who had saved Sam’s life. Sam had a bad allergic reaction to saffron one night while he and Dean were having dinner out and Sam nearly died. Luckily for them, Castiel was there and he took charge of the situation, shoving the steroids he just happened to have down Sam’s throat and keeping everyone calm. If it wasn’t for Cas, Sam might be dead.

Of course, afterward, both Dean and Sam had to express their gratitude. Dean made him a cake, then Sam sent him a gift card for Outback, then Dean sent Cas a fruit basket, and Sam left a very heartfelt letter in Cas’s mailbox. One thing led to another, and Cas started hanging out with the two of them more often, coming over to watch football games or get drinks or just do what regular friends did. Of course, it didn’t take long for both Sam and Dean to realize they had feelings for Cas, and after a long discussion between the two of them, they decided it might be worthwhile to talk to Cas about it. So they sat Cas down and told him that both of them had feelings for him and asked him if he’d be interested in trying something casual with both of them. Of course, that meant that they had to explain to Cas that, even though they were brothers, they fucked like bunnies. Cas turned around and shocked the hell out of both of them by not only being totally okay with it but by introducing them to his twin brother Jimmy, who Cas was also apparently fucking. A little negotiating, some getting to know Jimmy, and before they all knew it they were all enjoying life as one big four-person couple, thing.

When Dean came back into the bedroom Sam was starting to stir. He had already thrown his arm over his face and pulled the sheet up under his arms. Dean sat back down on the bed, scooting so that his back was against the headboard as he glanced down at his phone. He’d gotten several texts since he disappeared into the bathroom, nearly all of them from Jimmy.

> Cas: Is Sam aware you’re sending me pictures of his dick?

> Jimmy: Nice!

> Jimmy: Is this an invite?

> Jimmy: I’m totally game if it is.

Dean chuckled, letting himself sink deeper into the bed. Sam grumbled beside him, kicking at the sheet tangled around his feet. Dean scooted closer to his brother, letting his fingertips trail across Sam’s exposed chest, brushing against his nipples and letting his fingers slip under the bedsheet. Sam groaned, batting at Dean’s hand. Sam sat up, running his hands through his hair but keeping his eyes closed.

“Aw, Sammy, always ruining my fun,” Dean said.

Sam snorted, rubbing his eyes. “I doubt you’d have much fun if I wasn’t awake anyway.”

“I dunno about that,” Dean said, holding his phone out and showing the video to Sam.

Sam squinted at the screen before he huffed, shoving Dean’s shoulder. “Did you seriously take a video of my dick?”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god.”

Dean shrugged, smirking Sam. “It’s not my fault. Your dick has a mind of its own, and it’s definitely not camera shy. It’d be a shame to not capture the memory. Or to keep it to myself.”

“Don’t tell you sent it to Cas and Jimmy,” Sam groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Oh my god.” Sam pushed the sheet off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Wait, where are you going?” Dean asked.

“The bathroom?”

“Awww,” Dean pouted, “I was gonna blow you.”

“You can blow me after I take a shower. I’ve still got dried lube all over my thighs.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He waited until Sam’s hand was on the bathroom doorknob before asking “Can I call Cas and Jimmy? I think Jimmy’d like a taste of your dick, too.”

“Sure,” Sam said, “but we’re not waiting around for them.”

Dean chuckled as Sam shut the door, firing a couple of texts off to the twins before settling down on the bed, giving his own semi-hard dick a couple of tugs.

By the time Cas and Jimmy had let themselves into Sam and Dean’s apartment Sam had gotten out of the shower and Dean had gotten on his knees where he was swallowing Sam’s dick. He shot Jimmy a salacious wink and nearly choked himself of Sam’s cock when the two came through the bedroom door.

It didn’t take long for Jimmy to wind up fighting Dean over the privilege of swallowing Sam’s spunk while Cas was content rut against Sam from behind.

~~~~

“Holy shit!” Dean gasped.

Sam shot him a bitchface across the table as he unfolded the fancy cloth napkin across his lap. It was their date night, and as such Dean was supposed to keep his phone in his pocket. He couldn’t help checking it, though, especially because it had pinged three times in the last five minutes and it could have been important.

“What, Dean?” Sam asked, brow furrowed and lips set in a flat line.

“Dude, look,” Dean turned the phone around and tapped the screen. He got a small smile and twinge of satisfaction when Sam’s eyes widened as he tried to push the phone down on the table. There was a video on the screen, one of Jimmy staring into the camera as he bobbed his head up and down on Castiel’s dick. At about seven seconds in, Jimmy would pull off and push back Castiel’s foreskin, swirl his tongue across the slit of Cas’s cock, and swear Cas’s pre-come across his lips. The whole time, Jimmy would stare into the camera, desperate “come fuck me” glint in his eyes. Jimmy had sent one message after the video, a winking emoji and the sentence “enjoy your date night”

Sam cleared his throat, shifting in his chair. He straightened his silverware on the table, pointedly not looking at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked. “You can’t really be mad at me for that.”

“No,” Sam said, “I’m not mad at you.”

“What, you mad at Jimmy?”

“No,” Sam said, looking at Dean with that sharp gaze that left no doubt in Dean’s mind what Sam was actually thinking.

“Oh,” Dean said, sitting up a little straighter in his chair, waggling his eyebrows. “You know, we could send them something back.”

“We could,” Sam said.

“You think anyone’s in the bathroom right now?” Dean asked.

“Dean.”

“What?”

Sam responded with a flat stare and a slight frown.

“I’m just sayin’,” Dean said with a shrug, “it could be fun. And pretty hot.”

“We’re in public.”

“So?”

Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean didn’t miss the subtle way he reached his hand under the table and adjusted himself.

“Just, drop it? For now?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded, but there was no way in hell he was going to drop it. He pulled his chair up a little closer to the table and let it go while the waiter came to take their drink orders. Sam started talking after the man left, just catching Dean up on some of the things that had happened throughout the week and the trip he and Cas were planning on taking at the end of the month. Dean listened. Mostly. He nodded at all the right times and asked questions, but mostly he was focused on making Sam squirm.

He started by fiddling with his wine glass, letting his fingertips run up and down the side of the glass suggestively, letting his hand fall to cup the underside of the glass, the stem between his fingers. Sam had caught a glimpse of it but continued talking while Dean continued to mess with the glass. He licked his lips, making sure to let his gaze linger on Sam’s while he spoke. He didn’t miss the way Sam’s attention seemed to fail him and the way he lost track of what he was saying, once or twice.

Next, Dean kicked at Sam’s ankle, causing him to jump. Dean let his foot skim up the inside of Sam’s leg, causing Sam to fidget and squirm away. Undeterred, Dean waited a few moments before trying again, this time getting as far up as Sam’s knee before he swatted Dean’s foot away.

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam hissed.

“What?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You know what.”

“No, Sammy, I have absolutely no idea what you’re complaining about.”

Sam scowled at him. “Don’t think you’re not going to pay for this.”

“Oh, you gonna spank me, Sammy?” Dean asked, wiggling in his seat.

Sam glared at him, then glanced over his shoulder. He stood abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over as he pulled it back and stalked off towards the bathroom. Dean chuckled to himself, watching his phone to make sure a decent amount of time had passed before he too got up and made his way to the bathroom. No one else was in any of the stalls, thank goodness, and he was yanked into the first stall.

Sam dragged him into a bruising kiss, his nails digging into the back of Dean’s neck. Suddenly, Sam pulled away and jerked him around, throwing him face first into the wall of the stall. Sam latched on to the back of his neck, kissing and biting while both hands went for his pants. His pants and underwear were jerked down around his knees. Sam shoved his knees into the backs of Dean’s thighs and undid his own pants, stroking himself a few times before kicking Dean’s legs apart. Dean swayed and braced himself on the wall with one hand, while pulling his phone out.

Sam slid his dick in between Dean’s legs then nudged Dean’s foot with his own, wordlessly ordering Dean to close his legs. Dean complied, and Sam began thrusting hard. Dean groaned, relishing the friction of Sam’s dick against his perineum, the tip of his dick nudging against Dean’s balls.

“You just wait until I get you home,” Sam growled in Dean’s ear.

Dean groaned, shifting his phone so that, hopefully, he could get a semi-passable shot of Sam’s hips colliding with his ass. He started recording.

“Yeah?” Dean hissed, “what are you gonna do to me?”

“Spank your ass raw, for one,” Sam said.

Dean groaned, his head thumping against the stall wall.

“And then I’m gonna tease you until you’re begging for my cock.”

“Yeah? You gonna do that, Sammy?”

“But you’re not gonna get it. Not until after you watch me fuck our jackass boyfriends.”

Dean moaned, pushing his hips back to meet Sam’s thrusts. Sam reached around, tugging at his dick in quick, harsh movements. Dean moaned, letting his head fall back against Sam’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned.

Sam leaned close, biting at Dean’s lips and thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth. “Shut up,” Sam hissed, pulling away, “someone’s gonna hear you.”

“Hurry up then!” Dean said in a harsh whisper.

Sam let go of Dean’s dick and took hold of his hips, not thrusting faster, his breath coming in harsh pants against the side of Dean’s neck. Dean groaned, leaning against the wall on only his forehead as he tried to jerk himself to Sam’s thrusts. Sam stilled behind him, biting into the meat of Dean’s shoulder to keep himself from making too much noise as a warm come splashed against Dean’s balls and thighs.

Sam swatted Dean’s hand away from his own dick and turned him around, kissing him briefly on the lips before pulling up his own jeans and underwear and tucking himself away.

“The fuck, dude?” Dean squawked.

“Oh, right. You don’t get to come right now,” Sam said. “Maybe later, if you’re good. Also, be sure to clean yourself up. That’ll get uncomfortable, fast,” Sam said, gesturing to Dean’s crotch before pushing the bathroom door open and walking out.

Dean groaned, letting his head fall against the stall wall. He stopped the video on his phone, then checked it. It was blurry as fuck and there wasn’t a lot to see, but the noises were pretty nice, so that was good at least. Dean sent the video to Jimmy, cleaned himself up, tucked his still hard dick back into his pants, and walked back into the dining room.

~~~~

“Jimmy, I swear to god…put that fucking phone down!” Cas snapped, driving his hips upwards and making Jimmy wail.

Jimmy shook his head. “Nuh-uh,” he breathed, angling the camera so that he could get a better picture of Castiel’s dick driving into his ass. He was twisted at an odd angle, trying to see where he and his brother’s bodies met so he could actually film it and not the crack of his ass like he’d managed to get the last three times he tried this.

“This is getting stupid,” Cas sighed, running his hands up Jimmy’s thighs.

“You’re stupid,” Jimmy said, easing himself up then back down on his brother’s cock.

“I will push you off and leave you like this,” Cas said.

Jimmy groaned, moving his hips in a slow roll. He groaned the hand that wasn’t holding his phone clutching Cas’s chest. Cas took his hand and kissed his knuckles, thrusting up once.

“FUCK!” Jimmy barked. He’d been on edge for so damn long. It took him forever to get Cas out of his pants and of course the bastard and decided to take forever with the prep. On top of that, he’d been trying to get a good angle for filming so that he could send a decent video to Dean, so he’d been sitting with his brother’s dick up his ass for god knows how long, moving slowly when he actually did move so as not to make a blurry, shitty video.

Jimmy had never been a fan of edging, but he sure did seem to be doing a whole hell of a lot of it to himself lately, trying to find the best angles or most interesting shots to send to Dean. They’d been playing this game for about two weeks, in which they’d try to outdo each other with sexy videos, hopefully initiating a foursome. So far, Dean was winning, with the video of Sam coming all over his pretty plush lips and strong cheekbones he’d sent two days prior. Before that, Jimmy had sent in his best, a close up of all the ways he could wiggle his tongue in Cas’s ass.

“Put the phone down baby,” Cas cooed, “I’ll make it worth it.”

Jimmy shuddered, letting his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling. The only the worse than Cas being super demanding, was when he started acting sweet and seductive. Nothing made Jimmy blow it faster than a deep, rumbling purr in his ear while he was being pounded.

Jimmy whined, and Cas reached up to tweak his nipples, causing him to buck up and wiggle Cas’s dick against his walls. “Oh, god,” Jimmy groaned.

“You can call me Cas,” Cas said before sucking one of his brother’s fingers into his mouth. Jimmy let him, then slid a second finger in beside it.

“Goddammit I hate you,” Jimmy groaned leaned his body forward and pressing his forehead to Cas’s sternum. Cas stroked soothingly up and down Jimmy’s back and Jimmy let himself jerk his hips. He sure hoped the video came out well this time because, fuck it, he really needed to get off.

It didn’t take long for Jimmy’s pace to quicken, or for him to come, moaning and biting against Cas’s collar. It didn’t help that Cas was thrusting up into him and nibbling on his ear. Cas flipped them, pounding into Jimmy’s pliant body until he too came with s shudder.

Afterward, Jimmy didn’t even bother looking at the video before sending it to Dean. It was probably good enough.

~~~~

Dean had sent him yet another video. Jimmy had made the mistake of opening the message in the middle of the day while he was at work. Thank god no one had been looking over his shoulder at the time, because, ho-ly shit. The video was a wider angle than the other ones had been, showing both Sam and in relatively full view, both sitting in the backseat of Dean’s Impala. The phone was most likely propped up somewhere, maybe against the car door. Sam was sitting with his legs spread and Dean bouncing in Sam’s lap, his hands braced on the back of the front seat as he rolled his body and at an angle that showed off the gorgeous way his muscles contracted and relaxed.  Sam’s hands skimmed up and thighs as he kissed the inside of Dean’s knees.

Jimmy found himself palming himself in his slacks by the time the video finished, which was unfortunately before either Sam or Dean did. What really got him going, however, was the fact that he could hear not only the soft huffs of his boyfriend’s breathing but also the sound of traffic rushing past in the background. Those naughty bastards were fucking out in public, where anyone could see. Fuck.

Jimmy called Castiel, asking him to stop by for lunch. Cas agreed, as it was his day off and it wasn’t like he really had all that much to do anyway. When he came into Jimmy’s office, however, Jimmy grabbed him by the lapels on his coat and kissed him, pushing their hips flush together. Cas nearly dropped the plastic bag in his left hand.

“Jesus, Jim, what’s gotten into you?” Cas asked.

“Fucking Sam and Dean,” Jimmy growled, ducking his head to nibble on Cas’s neck. He shoved his hands up Cas’s shirt, dragging blunt nails against his ribs.

Cas groaned, pushing Jimmy back towards the desk. Jimmy went willingly, pushing his name plaque and a stack of papers aside as he lay back across it while Cas set the bag he’d been carrying on the floor. Cas rutted up against his brother’s thigh, tweaking his nipples through Jimmy’s cotton shirt.

Jimmy fumbled with the pants, undoing his belt and slacks while Cas undid his own jeans. Cas took charge then, taking both of their cocks in hand and stroking once. Jimmy moaned, surging upwards and capturing his brother’s lips and a heated kiss. He didn’t pull away until they were both panting.

Cas pulled back and Jimmy pulled himself up so that he was sitting on his desk. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and propped it against a cup of pens still on his desk, hitting record. Cas growled, grabbing Jimmy’s wrists and wrenching them behind his back. He held Jimmy’s wrists in a single hand.

“That goddamn phone,” Cas growled, taking both of their cocks in hand again. He thrust into his hand and against Jimmy’s cock.

Jimmy tensed, clenching and unclenching his fists. “You seem to like it,” Jimmy hissed.

Cas bit down on Jimmy’s shoulder and Jimmy groaned, thrusting his hips weakly. Cas continued to jerk them both as quickly as their awkward position would allow. They both nearly jumped out of their skin when the phone on Jimmy’s desk started ringing. Cas let go of his wrists, and Jimmy’s fingers dove into his twin’s soft locks, tugging until Cas gasped and shuddered.

Cas stroked them both faster, his breath harsh and heavy in Jimmy’s ear. “Do you think you can come before the phone stops ringing?” Cas asked.

Jimmy bit his lip to keep from moaning. If Cas kept working them over like he was it wasn’t unlikely. He nodded.

“Good,” Cas said.

It only took a few more thrusts of his hand before Jimmy was clutching at his brother’s neck, biting his lip and moaning softly. He barely had time to catch his breath before Cas was picking up the phone and shoving it in Jimmy’s hand.

“Hello?” Jimmy answered the phone, slightly dazed as he watched Cas stroke himself to completion, his hand coated in Jimmy’s come.

Whatever whoever wanted on the other line was probably not that important. Or, at least Jimmy hoped so because he wasn’t paying a damn bit of attention.

He didn’t really have time for Cas to stay and eat lunch with him by the time the phone call was finished and both of them were cleaned up and tucked back into their pants, which sucked. The food was cold anyway, which was also unfortunate. At least the video he sent to Dean was hot.

~~~~~

Sam sighed, flopping back on the hotel bed. It had been a long day. He and Cas had been enjoying their little vacation Wichita, visiting a few local shops before they checked out the new Amelia Earhart exhibit at the Kansas Aviation Museum, but the day had been long and tiring.

“I’m glad we had a chance to do this,” Cas said, snuggling down in the bed beside Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam said, “I’m glad you agreed to come with me.”

“Of course,” Cas said, kissing Sam’s temple. “It was nice to get away, even if for a day or so.”

“Jimmy driving you that crazy, eh?” Sam asked.

Cas sighed. “It’s not just him, but yes.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Sam said, rolling onto his side so he was face to face with Cas.

“He’s just… this stupid war he’s got going on with Dean is starting to get on my nerves. And I’m chaffing a bit.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I can understand that. Every time Dean and I have sex he wants to try and film it and send it to Jimmy. It was fun at first, and kinda hot, but now it’s like they have to outdo each other.”

Cas nodded. “You know how they are. Both of them want to win.”

“How exactly how you supposed to lose when you sent each other sexy videos?” Sam asked.

Cas shrugged with one shoulder. “I’m not sure. All I know is that after Jimmy gets a video he films one the same day.”

“Dean said something about sending one back before Jimmy sent another one. They probably made up some bet over it.”

Cas groaned, rolling over on his back. “We’re never going to see the end of this then. Unless we tie up our brothers and keep them in a basement without cell phone access or something.”

Sam laughed. “That’s a little dark, Cas.”

Cas shrugged. “It might save us some trouble in the long run.”

“Or,” Sam said, sitting up on the bed, “we could beat them at their own game.”

Cas tipped his head, a single eyebrow raised. “How do you propose we do that?”

“We send them a video. If we play our cards right, they’ll be so distracted they won’t think about it and then we win the game.”

“I’m listening,” Cas said, a dastardly little smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

~~~~

“Dude quit hogging all the popcorn,” Dean said, crowding into Jimmy’s side. Jimmy swatted at him and shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed at the bowl, but Jimmy was quick, raising the bowl over his head and out of Dean’s reach. Dean responded by tickling Jimmy’s ribs and Jimmy squawked, tucking his knees to his chest while trying to keep the bowl away from Dean. Dean continued to attack Jimmy’s ribs, and Jimmy wiggled, giggling and trying to climb up the arm of the couch without spilling too much popcorn on the floor.

“Watch it,” Dean said, “you’re getting popcorn all over my floor.”

“Not my fault,” Jimmy giggled. “Don’t tickle me and I won’t spill.”

Dean was undeterred, tickling Jimmy ribs until he screamed, lowering his hand enough for Dean to grab the bowl. Once he had the popcorn he pecked Jimmy on the lips and ended his assault.

“You fucker,” Jimmy scoffed.

“You fuck her, you brought her,” Dean said.

“Oh my god,” Jimmy groaned, digging the heel of his palm into his eye, “you’re too young for dad jokes babe.”

Dean snorted, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. The two watched the movie in silence, snuggling close and making out occasionally, though Dean was pretty certain that was so Jimmy could sneak more popcorn when he thought Dean was distracted.

It wasn’t until after their movie was finished and Jimmy walked off to get them each another beer when Dean checked his phone. He’d gotten a video from Sam, probably about an hour before while he had been watching the movie. He’d been expecting some kind of cute, dorky video of Sam and or Cas saying goodnight, but what he got was one hell of a surprise.

The video opened with Cas standing in front of the bathroom mirror naked expect for a pair of baby blue panties. He was already hard, the tip of his cock poking out from the edge of the underwear. The phone zoomed in on the heavy bulge at Cas’s crotch before pulling back out. Cas was playing with his nipples, gnawing on his lower lip and staring at the camera with hooded eyes. Sam came up behind him, his large hand skimming across Cas’s hip and then over his crotch, cupping the bulging in Cas’s panties once before snapping the fabric at the bend of Cas’s thigh. Cas hissed.

Cas then thrust his ass backward, and Sam’s head came into view, his chin resting on Cas’s shoulder as he licked at Cas’s neck. Cas sighed, exposing more of his neck to Sam’s tongue.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean’s heart skipped a beat and he clutched the phone in his hand.

“And Jimmy,” Sam said, jerking Cas’s head backward. Cas gasped sharply, letting his head fall back. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped.

Dean glanced towards the kitchen. Jimmy hadn’t come out yet. Maybe he was watching the video, too. Dean’s attention was brought back to the phone when he heard a moan coming from the video. Sam was jerking Cas through the panties, his hand forming a loose and somewhat awkward fist.

“You two like what you see?” Sam asked.

Dean gulped, nodding even though Sam couldn’t see him. He shifted on the couch, reaching down to adjust his growing dick in his jeans.

“Cas and I want to show you something,” Sam said, turning Cas around. He slipped the panties down off Cas’s ass, revealing the flared base of a pink butt plug. Sam twisted the plug, making Cas groan before he pulled it out then slid it back in. He did this two more times before pulling it back out. The camera zoomed into Cas’s ass, where his puffy hole fluttered, clenching against nothing. A small trickle of come dribbled out of his hole.

“Jesus,” Dean muttered, watching as Sam drug a finger through the come and put it in his own mouth.

“If the two of you were here,” Sam said, “I’d have Jimmy on his knees right now, licking my come out of Cas’s hole.”

Dean shuddered.

“But don’t feel bad Dean,” Sam said, “I’d let you have a turn. You can clean Jimmy up when I’m finished with him.”

Cas was slowly rutting into Sam’s thigh now, letting his hand travel up Sam’s chest and neck, stopping when it rested in his hair. He must’ve been scratching at Sam’s head the way he liked because Sam was sighing softly, tilting his head into Cas’s hand.

“I think we should make them beg for it first,” Cas said, biting at Sam’s chin. “Jimmy and Dean can watch like good boys, but they need to tell us how bad they want to taste your come before they’re allowed to have it.”

“I like the way you think Cas,” Sam said. He pulled Cas into a kiss, and Dean watched as they two of them pushed and pulled at each other with only their lips, occasionally catching a glimpse of a tongue.

“Are you touching yourselves yet?” Cas asked, looking over his shoulder into the mirror and directly into the camera.

The video ended and Dean set the phone down, walking into the kitchen. He found Jimmy, leaning back against the fridge with his eyes shut. One of his hands was clutching the phone, the other was squeezing the bulge in his jeans.

“You saw it too?” Dean asked. Damn, his voice sounded wrecked even to him.

Jimmy opened his eyes and nodded.

“You wanna get them back for it?”

He nodded again.

Dean slid in in front of Jimmy, taking the phone out of his hands and setting it on the counter before setting Jimmy’s hands on his ass. He leaned forward and kissed him, which Jimmy returned with a small bite. It didn’t take long for the two of them to start thrusting into each other, or for Jimmy to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. It wasn’t long after that before they were naked in bed, Jimmy moaning as Dean thrust into him. They went at it once more, this time with Jimmy draped over Dean’s back, driving into him before they passed out for the night.

~~~~

The next morning, Dean made Jimmy and himself breakfast before he bothered to shower or get dressed. He nearly set the bowl of waffle batter down on Jimmy’s phone before he remembered he’d left his own phone in the living room. While the first batch of waffles cooked in the waffle iron, he walked back into the living room, picking up his phone and checking it. He’d gotten two more messages from Cas. The first was another video, this time of Sam on his knees with Cas’s balls in his mouth. The second was a text. It was just a smiling emoji and the words “we win.”

“Those assholes,” Dean scoffed, setting the phone down on the counter.

“Who’s an asshole?” Jimmy asked. Dean turned around to him yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Our brothers. They sent another video this morning. Apparently, they think they’ve won our sexy video war.”

Jimmy frowned. “I didn’t even know they were playing.”

“Me either,” Dean said.

Jimmy sighed, walking over to the coffee pot next to Dean and taking a mug from the cabinet. Neither of them spoke while Dean took the first batch of waffles from the iron and Jimmy poured himself some coffee.

“Well, you know, we could always start a new round? Just because they think they won this one doesn’t mean it has to end,” Jimmy said.

“What did you have in mind?” Dean asked.

Jimmy winked at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. If you liked this, come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
